1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles equipped with a rear engine, such as are often utilized in lawn and garden tractor applications, and more specifically to an engine-transaxle-drive belt configuration intended to minimize the angle of drive belt misalignment between the engine and implement pulleys.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lawn and garden vehicles often position the engine in the rear and over the drive wheels to improve the traction of the vehicle. These engines are typically positioned over the transaxle within which a differential and transmission is housed to drive the rear wheels.
Such vehicles are generally utilized for grass mowing operations and thereby carry an implement, such as a mower, either at the vehicle's rear, front or between the front and rear wheels. The implements are commonly powered by belt drives which couple the engine drive shaft with the implement input shaft.
Implements, such as mower decks, are adapted to operate a desired distance above the ground and accordingly will float or move relative to the vehicle as they follow the ground level. As they float, the drive belt will move through an angle above and below the ideal drive path between the drive pulley and driven pulley which, if too great, can result in excessive belt wear. This range of angular operation outside the desired path is commonly referred to as the angle of misalignment.
When the engine is located directly above the rear axle, the mower drive pulley and belt must be located above or below the axle housing which positions it such that excessive belt misalignment angles with the implement can occur. When a transaxle is utilized, that is a combined transmission-differential-axle unit, a larger housing is necessary and the mower drive pulley must be located even higher relative to the pulley on the implement, thereby creating the potential for an even greater belt misalignment between the drive and driven pulleys.
It would accordingly be desirable to be able to locate the engine drive pulley at a position generally aligned with the mid-range of operation of the implement's driven pulley and thereby minimize belt misalignment which can occur as the implement floats over changing ground contours or the cutting height is adjusted.
It would also be desirable to provide an implement belt drive arrangement which can accommodate an electric clutch and yet minimize drive belt alignment.
It would further be desirable to provide such a belt drive arrangement which permits quick and easy belt replacement.